¿Y ahora, qué?
by Sarux
Summary: Post helpme. ¿Como sería "el después" de todo lo que vimos en la season finale?


Un one shot centrado en post Helpme, osea que si no has visto la Season finale (cosa que dudo) no sigas leyendo.

No hace falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, blahblahblah. Y darle mil gracias a toky….por la paciencia que me tiene.

También para mis otras dos putens. Os echo de menos, zorras! Aunque hable cada día con vosotras, no es lo mismo estar 24h juntas! ^^

* * *

**¿Y ahora, qué?**

-¿Y ahora, qué? -dijo con cierto atisbo de timidez, mezclado con algo de ternura.

Su mano izquierda, libre de cualquier alucinógeno, seguía entrelazada a la de Cuddy mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza.

No se lo podía creer. Si alguien le hubiera contado aquello un par de horas antes… Se hubiera dado por drogado antes de consumir vicodina. Sonrió. Era increíble como en cuestión de segundos podía cambiar todo. Después de enterarse del compromiso con Lucas, había perdido cualquier halo de esperanza y se había dado por vencido yendo directo a un precipicio donde su única salvación eran sus amadas y a la vez odiadas pastillas blancas salvaguardadas tras un espejo en un diminuto agujero en la pared hecho años atrás.

No obstante, tras aquello, Cuddy había acudido a su casa y no sólo le había confesado que había roto con Lucas, si no que, con todo el valor posible, le había confesado lo que tiempo atrás había tenido clarísimo: lo amaba. Ella, Lisa Cuddy, la que le había dado negativas y largas por doquier, la que le había gritado que no lo quería en una situación complicada, la que le había pedido que aceptara un "no" y continuara con su vida; esa misma Lisa Cuddy había ido a su casa y se había declarado. Y, sinceramente, había sido lo mejor que había podido hacer: darle una razón para no volver a tomar vicodina.

House se levantó del suelo y la acorraló contra la pared de su baño dando así riendo suelta a un sin fin de besos suaves y tenues, donde quería demostrar todo su amor y su devoción por ella, donde quería explicarle con esas caricias lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

-¿Ahora? -Cuddy sonrió de nuevo de esa forma tan suya. -Ahora curaremos tu hombro -dijo empujándole levemente para separarse, sin soltar sus manos.

Lo arrastró lentamente hasta sentarlo en el borde de la bañera. Desde allí y a través de la puerta que comunicaba con el aseo, podía ver como se movía con desenvoltura por la habitación buscando todo lo necesario para su cura y volviendo a su lado en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

House estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto con un trapo mojado hasta que le quitó lentamente la cazadora de cuero llena de polvo y la dejó en el suelo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y alargó sus manos para ayudarle con la camiseta.

La decana le miró directa a sus ojos azules, mientras los brazos de él se aferraban a sus caderas y la miraba desde abajo. Le quitó poco a poco la venda del hombro y con el paño húmedo empezó a limpiarle la herida. El nefrólogo siseó al sentir el palpitar de la herida; la piel le ardía y le tibaba demasiado. Le escocí volvió a dejar caer el trapo sobre la herida y, de nuevo un siseo escapó de sus labios, consiguiendo que ella agachase su cabeza para acallarlo con los suyos propios, sonriendo sobre su boca.

-Eres un flojo.

House apretó las manos en sus caderas ante aquel comentario mientras ella continuó limpiando sin reacción alguna: la herida en sus hombros, su cuello, la frente llena de polvo… Delineando con ternura y paciencia cada rasgo de su cara.

House ladeó su cabeza buscando observar la bañera y queriendo ver el resultado de su momento de debilidad; sin embargo, la mano de Cuddy se lo impidió aguantando su mandíbula para limpiarle a conciencia el rasguño de la mejilla.

Hizo una mueca viendo la cara de House ante el contacto del paño con la toalla. Gesticulaba ante el escozor que le producía la cura. Se separó rozando con sus dedos su otra mejilla, mientras el doctor no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Alargó su brazo hasta el lavamanos, volvió a mojar el paño y lo pasó por su nariz deteniéndose en la herida que tenía en el tabique.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó confundido y con algo de miedo.

Cuddy rodó los ojos ante la desconfianza del nefrólogo. Parecía un niño.

-Ciérralos.

-¿Es que me vas a volver a besar a ver si me convierto en príncipe azul? Seguiré siendo el mismo sapo -Cuddy presionó en la herida. -¡Ouch!

-No quiero a otro sapo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa en él; casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, iluminando su demacrado rostro.

Cuddy acercó con lentitud su mano libre con sumo cuidado hasta sus parpados, cerrándoselos con cariño, y repitió la misma acción que con el resto de la cara: pasó el trapo por ellos con delicadeza, limpiándoselos.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de repente, mirándola directamente, haciendo que parara de asearle. Sonreía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. House se contagió de su mueca, estiró su cuello torpemente y la obligó a que se agachara, para capturar sus labios en un beso, lento y tierno, demostrándose el mutuo aprecio.

Al separarse seguían mirándose el uno al otro, aún sin creerse que se trataba de ellos. Que era House quién estaba delante de Cuddy y viceversa.

Finalmente y una vez limpiado todo su rostro, dejó el trapo sobre el grifo del lavabo mientras, incapaz de dejar de tocarlo, deslizaba los dedos por su pelo, consiguiendo que House entreabriese la boca ante aquel nuevo contacto.

Fingiendo absoluta normalidad, Cuddy tapó la herida del hombro con una venda, como si todo lo que había pasado esa noche fuera lo más normal del mundo, y guardó todos los utensilios en el botiquín mientras House se levantaba.

-¿Y ahora? -House se colocó detrás suyo, con ambos brazos pasados por la cintura de ella y agachándose para posar su barbilla en el hombro de la decana. Ambos mirando la pared donde anteriormente se hubieran visto reflejados en el espejo, aunque ahora tan sólo quedase un agujero en la pared.

-Ahora toca descansar -se giró para besarlo y lo agarró de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo -House se tumbó en la cama, su codo crujió y todos sus músculos se relajaron al sentir el colchón.

Cuddy, al igual que House, no se cambió. Se limitó a quitarse las deportivas y tumbarse delante de él, abrazándolo con cuidado. Ambos, sin separarse un ápice, se miraban con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca habían estado mejor.

Finalmente, y tras las caricias a su cabello, Cuddy cerró los ojos cayendo dormida al instante, seguida por House, que no tardó más que unos segundos en dormirse.

* * *

Esa noche había dormido como nunca. Arropado por ella. Sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; abrazándolo, cuidándolo.

No obstante, esa mañana se despertó con el peor de los sentimientos. El miedo. ¡Otra vez no! Palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama y nada, estaba vacío. Había cambiado su lado izquierdo para que ella durmiera cómodamente sin rechistar… Y ahora estaba solo. Todo había sido producto de su imaginación nuevamente. Estaba solo. Abrió los ojos de golpe enfocándolos por toda la habitación, nada. Ni una señal de que Cuddy había pasado ahí la noche. Empezó a martirizarse. Incluso podía sentir el engranaje de su cerebro al pensar con tanta rapidez. ¡Malditas alucinaciones!

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño… Nada. Tan sólo un agujero como recuerdo de que había rescatado sus pastillas de allí. Pero ni rastro de las píldoras por el suelo.

-Las he tirado a la basura.

Suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de ella detrás suyo. Todo había sido producto de sus miedos. Un pánico normal y corriente tras todo lo vivido el año anterior. Sonrió mirando al suelo y se giró.

Ella pudo observar la cara de agobio de él, algo más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el hombro? ¿Tu pierna?

House hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Todo bien. Yo sólo…

Cuddy comprendió e intentó desviar el tema.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca -House se acercó a ella, quería disfrutar de esa primera mañana a su lado, y de todas las que quedaban por llegar.

Tras un par de besos y caricias, se separaron mirándose con una dulzura inusual en él.

-Recogí los trozos del espejo también -comentó Cuddy.

-Ya… -Le echó una rápida ojeada a la bañera. Limpia. -Menos mal que no soy supersticioso.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Parecían dos adolescentes. No sabían cómo comenzar una relación. Quizás ése era el problema por el que ninguno de los dos había tenido nada serio con nadie. Ambos eran inútiles para las relaciones, pero, tal vez juntos… Sería otro cantar.

-Debería estar ya en el hospital…

-¿Piensas ir hoy también?

Cuddy gesticuló con evidencia y se separó más.

-Además tengo que ir a hablar con la niñera. Lleva allí desde ayer por la mañana. Ver a Rachel, cambiarme de ropa…

House se fijo en la ropa que llevaba. No era la misma del día anterior. Ya no llevaba aquel uniforme médico de color rosa, tan sólo llevaba el pantalón y las deportivas.

-Te cogí este jersey -dijo tirando del mismo. Un jersey rojo ancho y viejo, que dado la estatura de la decana, dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, demostrando que no llevaba ninguna prenda más debajo.

House sonrió. Nunca antes le había parecido tan sexy ese jersey. Y si se fijaba en el cabello recogido de Cuddy, sólo le entraban ganas de pasar sus manos por su cuello y besarla como justo le estaba haciendo.

-¿Vamos, entonces?

-¿Dónde?

-A tu casa. Pillo algo de ropa y ya me cambio en el hospital.

Cuddy asintió lentamente y esperó en el salón a que House tuviera todo listo para marcharse.

* * *

Conducía con ambas manos en el volante y la vista fija en la carretera. Se habían alejado del centro de la ciudad donde vivía House y ahora conducía por las calles residenciales que llevaban a su casa.

Las calles estaban desiertas, era bastante tarde, los padres de familia ya debían llevar una hora trabajando y los niños ya habían salido de casa para ir a la escuela.

Cuddy apagó la emisora de la radio donde anunciaba que el sol, que ya había salido hacía un rato, duraría durante todo el día dando calor a ese nuevo día, especial para ambos.

House no dejaba de mirarla desde el asiento del copiloto. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de él sobre su cuerpo. Tamborileó sobre el volante y le miró de reojo.

Ambos sonrieron y ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el asfalto.

Era imposible dejar de mirarla. Lo atraía demasiado. Era preciosa. Y más con esa naturalidad que vestía en ese momento. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

Cuddy paró en medio de la calle, solitaria.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué? -dijo haciéndose el despistado.

-¡Eso! Me pones de los nervios -dijo sonriendo y girándose, para encontrárselo a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente, con los labios prietos.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Ninguno quería perder. Ambos eran dos orgullosos de los pies a la cabeza. House se acercó y rozó débilmente la boca de Cuddy con sus labios, besándola, haciendo que perdiera el control y entreabriera la boca lo justo para intensificar ese gesto de cariño.

Soltó un gemido casi insonoro, algo más parecido a un jadeo. House se separó y siguió mirándola. Ella giró su cara mirando al frente, pero no arrancó.

Sintió el roce delicado del dedo índice de House sobre su hombro, bajando con sutileza el jersey, dejando más al descubierto su clavícula.

El nefrólogo desvió su mirada hacia esa zona. Cual fue su sorpresa al recordar y poder observar con sus propios ojos que Cuddy no llevaba sujetador. Tragó con fuerza y deliró de tan sólo ver el firme pecho de la decana. Se fijó en su pezón y tras un corto vistazo levantó la vista viendo como estaba sonrojada. Acarició sobre la tela del jersey su pecho, como había hecho un año atrás, pero esta vez apenas había sido un roce en señal de adoración; nada lascivo, ni un solo apretón.

House le subió lentamente el jersey mirándola a los ojos y luego se acercó para darle un beso. Ésta, tras una mirada de él y entendiéndolo todo sin decir nada, volvió a arrancar el coche, conduciendo sin volver a mirar a su acompañante, ambos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la decana.

* * *

Entraron en la casa de Cuddy, un par de cajas se amontonaban en el salón. Recordó que ella se iba a mudar a una nueva casa con Lucas y un sentimiento de odio mezclado con temor se formó en su interior.

Cuddy carraspeó y siguió avanzando hasta entrar en el salón, donde la niñera recogía un par de cosas mientras Rachel jugaba en su parque y House cerraba la puerta de la casa, siendo observado de reojo por Marina.

Para alivio de Cuddy, las fotos y recuerdos de que alguna vez había habitado otro hombre de forma intermitente en esa casa, habían desaparecido por completo, Lucas había cumplido su parte del "trato". Si de algo se había encargado Cuddy era de no dejar cabos sueltos antes de empezar una nueva historia, o como ella quería pensar, retomar una vieja y larga historia con House.

Marina fue a la cocina seguida por Cuddy hablando de cómo había pasado la noche la pequeña, mientras House cojeaba aún sin bastón por la estancia. Se quedó mirando a la niña.

Rachel, parada en el parque, cogida a él con ambas manitas y mirándole con ojos de sabionda. No era su hija biológica, pero lo que estaba claro es que la niña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una Cuddy. Eran calcadas en cuanto a gestos. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Si quería que todo funcionara, debía empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Se agachó como pudo y la alzó en brazos mientras Rachel inspeccionaba todos sus rasgos con sus deditos. Su nariz, su pómulo herido, su barba, todo; haciéndose a él y sin nada de miedo ante lo desconocido, en este caso, él.

Ni siquiera el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse interrumpió aquel momento tan íntimo entre los dos. La niñera se había marchado por orden de su jefa y Cuddy, apoyada en el umbral de la pared que dividía el salón y el recibidor, miraba la escena con los ojos brillosos. House hacía reír a Rachel intentando atrapar su manita con su propia boca.

Por fin estaban en paz con ellos mismos. Y es que, hicieran lo que hicieran todo les llevaba a eso; eligieran el que camino que eligieran, era ése el único que necesitaban.

Por fin habían hecho lo correcto y era el momento perfecto para empezar a vivir la vida. Juntos.

House se giró con Rachel aun en sus brazos, miró a Cuddy allí parada y se acercó al parque para dejar ahí a la niña, pero Cuddy lo detuvo, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-¿Todavía no nos vamos? -preguntó con algo de timidez al saberse descubierto en aquella situación.

- Marina se marchó y he llamado al hospital.

House movió la cabeza, para que continuara.

-Creo que nos tomaremos el día libre…

House sonrió y alargó la mano para atraerla a él y así poder abrazarla una vez más, con Rachel entre ambos, aferrandose al cuello de House.

**FIN**

**¿Algún review? Thanks!**


End file.
